Rising Kings
by TomHardyGirl6489
Summary: A one night stand in Vegas turns into a VERY unexpected journey for Camille Hawthorne.
1. Prologe

I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? I should be stopping his attempts to undress me. The moans escaping my lips are surely making him think that I want him to keep going. If only I could get the words to come out, but the soft lips attacking my neck feels so good.

"Stop... we need to... stop..." I said in a breathy tone. He chuckles softly as his lips travel down my neck to my collarbone. His lips continue to work their way down between my bra covered breasts. His tongue leaves a wet trail as he makes his way back up my neck, teeth grazing my chin. He stares down at me with hooded eyes- a hint of a smirk on his face. My heart rate accelerating with that oh so sexy look.

"You don't really want me to stop." He states more than ask. I couldn't get my mouth to form any words leaving me speechless and panting, forgetting my very weak attempt to put a stop to this. His barely there touch almost went unnoticed until he pulled down my bra revealing my double D's. A sharp intake of breath came from him. "Fffuck, you're sexy." He whispers as he exhales. Filling both his hands with my breast. He gives a squeeze and then his beautiful mouth was sucking and nibbling on my nipples. Paying just as much attention to one and the other. A traitorous moan escapes my lips.

I blame it on the fact that I haven't had sex in a while. A while being two years- don't ask. Now here I am drunk off the massive amount of alcohol I consumed with some random guy I don't even know. Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? Its not like I'm going to see him again. Repeating that mantra in my head, I give in fully to the pleasure he's building in me.

I run my fingers through his slick back hair. A few strands falling over his face tickling my cleavage. Tensing when he moves lower- just above the elastic of my panties. His nose skims my pussy nearly making me combust.

"Guess you weren't lyin' about not having sex in a while." He says as I shudder. His hot breath doing wonderful things between my thighs. He kisses and sucks my inner thighs earning a loud moan from me. His fingers pull the fabric of my underwear to one side and then a finger enters me as a hiss escapes his lips. "God, you're so fucking wet." He whispers extremely close to my pussy as if he were telling it a secret.

He starts to pump his long index finger into me excruciatingly slow. I could feel myself on the brink of orgasm. I could feel myself clenching around his finger. A throaty groan came from him almost as if in appreciation. "Don't hold back on me. I want that orgasm." He growled and then his finger was replaced immediately with his tongue. Gasping in surprise I cum instantly, the second his tongue flicks my clit. My body goes stiff, my back arching off the bed, my hands clawing at the blankets beneath me.

I try to shut my thighs but he pushes them back open clearly not done getting his taste of me. His tongue laps up my juices. Going back and forth between sucking my clit and penetrating me with his tongue. I could feel another orgasm building; my body goes rigid. My hands clenching tightly at the bed sheets. Groans, hisses, and moans all coming from me as his phenomenal mouth pulls another strong orgasm from me.

My eyes shut tightly as I cum. My body shaking slightly violently; completely unaware of him or his next task. I can't see him but I can hear him shuffling up the massive bed. Then I'm pulled down the rest of the way, my panties are practically ripped from me until my pussy is pressed against his shaft. He runs the tip up my folds, touching my very sensitive clit. I whimper in anticipation.

"Tell me you want me." He softly demands while continuing to tease my opening. Lost in this torturing sensation, I can't find my will to speak. He pushes the tip into my entrance. My walls instantly clenching trying to bring him in deeper, and I know he can feel it because he groans almost as if he's in agony. "Mmm, this is gonna feel amazing." He growls. "Tell me. Tell me you want me." He demands again. His top teeth grazing over his bottom lip seductively.

"I... Want... You." I whisper breathlessly. He shifts slightly and then I'm being filled deliciously slow. In the quick glance that I take before my eyes roll back at the exquisite feel, his top teeth bite down on his lower plump lip. A raspy groan comes from deep in his chest.

"You feel... Mmm... so fuckin' good." He murmurs close to my ear- teeth grazing my lobe. He pulls out almost entirely before plunging back in with a little more force. He pulls out, this time only a little more than halfway. Quick shallow thrusts get me panting and rapidly on the brink of orgasm again. He frees himself from me leaving me empty and needy; to tap the head of his penis against my clit. I whimper and groan in frustration because I crave the release desperately.

"Please," I beg. My voice doesn't even sound like my own. He lines up with my entrance sliding in half way, teasing me with those fast shallow thrust and then he's fully out again. He continues his evil game a few more times. Never letting me reach that blissful state of euphoria. I can feel myself on the verge of tears because I can't find my release.

"Shhh, relax baby, you're in good hands." He coos. Kissing along the side of my neck to my collar bone. Then he's inside me, balls deep; causing a guttural sound to fall from my lips. Grinding his hips giving me that delicious friction I am so desperately craving. Raising up on his knees and pushing my legs further apart, then he pulls out halfway again.

"Please don't... I can't take it anymore." I groan breathlessly.

"Don't worry babe, we're going all the way this time." He says with a smirk his deep raspy voice giving me goosebumps. His torment starts slow at first, gradually increasing his speed. His hands are all over me. Different sensations taking over my body. Then I get this urge... This urge to pee! Oh my god! How embarrassing would that be to pee, on not only myself, but him as well while having sex. My hands start to push against his hard chest but he doesn't budge.

"We have t-to stop." He chuckles deeply, but doesn't stop and I can tell he doesn't intend to. I try to push him off again, to no avail.

"Just let go beautiful. This one is gonna be well worth the wait." His shallow thrust has me on the brink of orgasm and very close to completely being mortified. "Give it to me, sweetheart." His hand glides over my breast; continuing downward until his fingers touch the over sensitized bud between my folds.

I gasp. All the air leaving my lungs, my eyes roll back and my back arches off the bed. I feel a surge of warmth between my legs. I try to close my legs in hopes of stopping this earth shattering orgasm but he doesn't let me and it just goes on and on. My body shaking and shuddering visibly. My vision gets fuzzy around the edges. My eyelids are heavy and droopy. Unable to fight it anymore I shut my eyes letting myself succumb to the darkness of sleep.

I awake with the sun shining in my eyes. My body feels like I put in an intense session at the gym. I look around the room realizing it's not mine! I shoot up from the bed and frantically begin picking up my scattered clothes and dressing myself quickly. I rush to the door when I hear someone stir from the comfortable bed I was just laying in. I run out the door, but not before I get a quick glance at the back of heavily tattooed guy. Thank god I won't see that guy again.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Heys guys I know its been a while, trust me I know! I've had many original story ideas and attempted the first chapter for each of those ideas, but its tough trying to decide which story I'm more interested in writing. First original story I'm putting out so please bare with me lol. I'll try not disappoint you guys and hope you'll follow this story.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"How was that walk of shame, slutbag?" My best friend, Madison, says as soon as I step inside our room.

"Well, for it being my first time... Iiiiit wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." I reply back sarcastically.

"Atta girl." She gives me a cheeky wink and grin. "Sooooooo, did he screw your brains out?" Madison tries to ask nonchalantly, but the smile she's trying to hold- and doing a piss poor job at it- is making its creeptastic appearance.

"Being that I'm sore in all the right places... I would say so." I laughed.

"Good. It was about time you got laid. Two years is waaaaaaayy too long to go without any penetration from another human being. No offense to Mr. Dependable of course." Madison teased.

"Hey! He was there when I needed him most." I laughed. "So do we really need to go to this concert tonight?"

"Uh, Yea we do. Aside from getting you laid- mission accomplished thank you very much- now comes my part of the trip. Seeing my favorite group of bad boys perform live." She sighed happily. She had been going on and on about this Rising Kings band that I never really could get into. I mean sure, I heard a song that wasn't terrible but not really my style.

"Can we order some food, I am starving!" I whined as I slumped on to the small sofa in our room.

"Sure thing. Whatdoya want?" Madison got to work on ordering some room service.

As she hung up I asked "So how did you manage to score these tickets and the room? Pretty pricy."

"Well..." She spoke animatedly and plopped down on the chair across from me. "I guess having a stepfather who thinks buying your love is waaaaaaay easier than earning it... Has its perks." She Shrugged.

"A man after your own heart." I said while holding my hands together and holding them against my chest. We laughed together. Our food arrived about ten minutes later. We ate and gossiped about last night- the things before and a little after we lost each other at the club.

I was in need of a good nap before tonight's festivities. I got up and headed to the soft comfy goodness of my bed.

•••••••••

"Cami get your cute Lil ass up its time to get ready!" I could feel Madison bouncing on my bed as I slowly came to.

I groaned. "Five more minutes, please." My complaint being muffled by my cloud of a pillow. The comforter was ripped from my grasp and I could feel my leg being pulled to the end of the bed. I whined a little more.

"Up! Now! Or I will be forced to post some very embarrassing pics, from that party at Kimmy Jacobs' on all of my social media accounts." Madison threatened.

"Okay, okay I'm up! God why would you need to stoop so low." I said groggily.

"Because nothing will stand in the way of me seeing my favorite band up close and personal. Not even my bestest friend." She quirked her perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." I grumbled.

"Get your ass up and in the shower. I already laid out our outfits for tonight. Hair and makeup leave it to me. Let's go, let's go!" She clapped her hands rapidly as if she was rooting for her favorite team.

The shower woke me up. I was squeaky clean and ready for Madison to work her magic. It wasn't like I couldn't do my own hair and makeup, but she thought that the barely there look gets boring sometimes. She was all about accentuating our assets.

She started on my long dark brown hair. My hair fell pass my waist. She thought beach waves would go perfectly for tonight. Once done she started in on my makeup. I was actually surprised that she toned it down some. She went for the neutral look with a cateye, bold red lips, and some bronzer for a summer glow.

"Marvelous darling. Now get your ass dressed we have an hour till those doors open."

"Yes sir." I stood up straight and saluted her just to be a wise ass. Seeing the outfit she chose for me kind of made me cringe a little. Madison has this obsession about me showing off my legs. I'm not exactly model thin with legs for days, but she feels like I need to show them off.

I'm about 5'8" and voluptuous. Double D breasts with an hourglass shape that I liked to hide behind loose fitting clothes. As for my legs, there was no thigh gap but they were toned enough where I didn't have very much cellulite.

Blue denim shorts, black heather tank, black combat boots and a red and black plaid shirt to tie around my waist. The plaid shirt was added by me for the simple fact that I felt I needed to cover my butt a little bit more. I took a look at myself in the full length mirror. I was surprised that I liked how I look in this outfit- minus the part of my ass nearly hanging out of my shorts.

Madison opted for a crop top with black jean shorts and Converse. Her makeup look was smokey and sultry and made her greenish hazel eyes pop.

"You ready hot stuff?" One nod and we were out the door and headed to the arena. Once there the ushers directed us to our seats. We were front row and dead center. Madison's step dad must really be trying hard for her affection. Madison would be able to touch her favorite band from where we stood. Plus side about this... Alcohol was available, and I was gonna need a few to be as excited as Madison.

Every seat in this arena was filled and anxiously waiting for the headliners to hit the stage. There were two opening bands who were actually pretty good. By the time Rising Kings was set to hit the stage I was three drinks in a with a nice buzz.

You could feel the excitement all around. Girls screaming at the top of their lungs as the stage lights blacked out. Knowing it was only a matter of time before they got to see their all time favorite band. Madison was completely losing it beside me. Jumping up and down and screaming just as the other girls.

Somewhere in the darkness drums started to play, and the crowd roared louder. A voice filled the arena. Asking all of us if we were ready to have an epic night. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited right now. The vibe and energy of this concert- or maybe it was the drinks- had me ready for this epic night.

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust after a bright flash momentarily blinded me. The filled arena with loud screaming was deafening, especially since the the loudest screamer was standing right next to me.

A deep sultry raspy voice filled the arena. The crowd singing along word for word. The energy was contagious. I felt myself swaying and dancing to the music. A huge smile on my face as I danced with Madison. The song ended and cheers grew to its maximum level.

Finally looking up at the stage and seeing four men on stage moving about, and interacting with their fans and getting ready for the next song. It was then that I noticed the singer. Very familiar. As he spoke into the mic, his voice send shivers through my body. It was familiar.

"Let me hear you Vegas!" The lead singer yelled into the mic. The crowd roared. Thousands of screaming girls going into hysteric.

At the moment that he looked down towards his fans front row- he did an immediate double take. A sly smirk rose on his GQ model face followed by a wink my way. He started addressing the rest of the arena again.

"Before we get into this next song... I got a Lil story to share." He grinned as his hooded eyes took a quick glance at me. "See last night- up until this morning was a series of first for me. Long story short, I got banged and ditched by a very curvaceous, and sexy girl." He stated which got him his fans sympathy. I stared up at him like a deer in headlights. My buzz instantly gone. My heart beating a mile a minute.

"Sucks, I know." He shakes his head. The band starts to play a beat with their instruments as he keeps talking. "This next song is dedicated to the girl who gave me a dose of my own medicine." He starts singing about a girl having some power type of hold on him. And I don't mean a hold of his heart either. The song is purely sexual.

My body feels like it was set ablaze. Thank god no one knows he was actually talking about me. I never expected to run into my one night stand again. Let's not even mention the fact that's he's the lead singer of a very well known band.


End file.
